English: She wants to feel it
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: Alexis wants it, Beckett gives it to her. Warning: Femslash! Same story I published a few days ago, just in English


**She wants to feel it**

**Summary: **

**Alexis wants it. Beckett gives it to her. No real plot, nothing but femslash.**

**Totally AU.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No question, is there? Mr. Marlowe.**

* * *

Before Alexis was even aware of it Beckett had pulled her in from behind and pressed her to her chest. Beckett had been prepared to feel some kind of resistance as she started to kiss her neck open mouthed.

But the redhead didn't even resist her by any means. On the contrary, she even totally surrendered and shivered under Beckett´s hot breath and caresses.

And this made Beckett push her left hand up to the right breast and she cupped it with her palm.

Kate squeezed once or twice, pinched her nipple between her fingers and smoothed it with her thumb again while she dragged her tongue ardently over Alexis` neck.

It seemed Alexis yet hadn't made the experience of feeling a light sting followed by sexual arousal right after because she instantly reacted with shudder out of sheer excitement and began to breathe uneven and fairly louder than normal.

Beckett now knew that the young woman didn't mind and let her right hand slowly sliding down under the edge of her slip and pushed her fingers even further down to Alexis´ crotch.

"Ah, Beckett …, what are you doing?"

It was intended to come out startled and outraged but instead it came out hoarsely and sounded more anticipating and definitely aroused.

Beckett enjoyed watching the girl from the side and thought of what had just happened.

She had been on a search for Lanie, had been passing by this room and had heard noises. As she had opened the door a bit she had caught her there red-handed, half naked, sucking on her nipple and rubbing herself between her legs, breathing heavily. And as Beckett had been keen on Alexis for a while now and considered it now unspeakably arousing to have watched the redhead masturbating in front of her, she couldn't deny herself the opportunity to eagerly rub her right now.

And while she was pushing her fingers down in between Alexis` damp folds she watched her closely and saw how the girl looked like in her sexual instinct. Alexis was heated and blushed because of the intense excitement, eyes closed, as she opened her mouth to bite her bottom lip in needy anticipation for a sexual release.

"Oh, come on, Alexis, you can´t deny it. Up until a few moments ago you wanted to get off all by yourself. And I simply don't believe it that you`d rather get out of here so calmly before you hadn't a chance to reach the best moment. You clearly would have wondered and always asked yourself about how much you would have loved it if I would have made you come."

Hearing these erotic words and feeling Beckett´s hot breath on her right ear alone doubled her desire to get to the most welcoming nerve explosion there is. She`d been fond of Beckett for quite some time now and even found herself frequently being sexually attracted to this most gorgeous woman she knew.

_She`s fantastic. Fantastic is seducing me right now!_

And this was why Kate only heard a sensual sigh, as aroused as the skinny girl was.

"See, you`re already wet because you do long for it, right? You seem to be very thrilled by the idea of someone touching you and doing you."

Beckett nipped at Alexis´ earlobe and pulled her middle finger up to her clit to circle it deliberately slowly with the tip. She quietly laughed, as the redhead inhaled sharply at this and thirsted lasciviously for more sensual pleasures.

As she stopped her teasing stimulations shortly after that, Alexis arched up her hips and pushed herself into Beckett´s hand. The trailing fingers in her cunt made Alexis spread her legs wider and she bowed to the table to allow Beckett´s hand a better access between her legs. Immediately Beckett pushed deeper and inserted two of her fingers.

Alexis jerked abruptly only to get out a clearly pleased moan right after. She was dripping wet by now and didn't even try to hide her urgent need to come. She wasn't the slightest embarrassed anymore and arched her hips shamelessly towards Beckett while the detective was fingering her.

The girl breathed heavily, hadn't been able to suppress her needs any longer. She turned her head to Beckett. What she saw turned her legs into jelly. The attractive brunette licked her lips before getting her all worked up more and more with an open mouth and a showing tongue. The older woman felt how the girl´s pulse doubled as she sucked at this point right under her ear, licked her and spread wet kisses there.

"What are you doing?"

Alexis almost couldn't speak anymore as she had to breathe fast and deeply, realizing how turned on she was by Kate´s strokes. Without an answer Beckett simply went on with her ministrations. She nibbled at the girl´s neck and pushed her fingers in deeper, waggled a bit in search for this one certain point until she found it what made Alexis to wantonly groan out loud once more.

"Aaahh, this feels …, yes …, sooo … good!"

Being satisfied with her actions Beckett grinned and lasciviously purred into her ear:

"Yes, you can let it out. You´re not only electrified and aroused by this but you are really, really hot for my fingers doing you, admit it!"

The skilled stimulation of her g-spot and the steady excitement of her hot breath on her ear were almost too much for Alexis. She closed her eyes, hot flushed face, lips parted, she groaned erratically but wasn't able to get a clear thought anymore by now.

_Yes! Now I almost brought her to the point where I´ve wanted her. Now she definitely wants it, now she wants to come. Game, set and match!_

Beckett grinned and bit Alexis in her earlobe, sucked on it till the girl craned her head, raised her hand to Beckett´s face and arched herself with upright standing nipples right into the direction of Kate´s open mouth. Beckett didn't hesitate one second and caught her nipple with her lips and let her tongue drag torturously slow over the little hard bud, bit down quickly before just sucking it teasingly.

Alexis was on fire, burning in unrestrained desire to bring that amazing torture to an exhilarating outcome, at this point she was unashamed enough to press her hand onto Beckett´s and to openly plead:

"Yes, do me with your fingers!"

Promptly, Beckett let both of her fingers glide in and out of her core, now without any resistance because Alexis was totally wet by now. Her burning desire to reach a spine-tingling climax had increased to the furthest. She was spinning right into a passionate delirium, she now whimpered in open wantonness.

In addition to her pumping fingers Beckett made a slight upwards movement when pulling out, so that her knuckles brushed the girl´s clit. Alexis was now acting completely uninhibited and grunted vigorously in her joyful frenzy. Being sexually stimulated to such a great extent she hadn't expected as she had come in this room for just a moment to silently masturbate.

Even Beckett almost came undone as she was able to watch the young woman in a state of want and need and her bucking hips also increased her own lecherousness extremely.

Alexis now deliberately demanded and directed Beckett´s fingers in a firm rhythm through her slit. She wasn´t capable of a clear thought in her dazed state of ecstatic want, so she just kept on growling out of lewdness:

"Oh yes, fuck me, Kate …, I want it! Please …, fuck me! Now!"

She was right on the edge of an overwhelming orgasm. So Beckett was determined to further tease her g-spot and to also fire up the girl with sultry dirty-talk.

"Yeah, sweetie, I´m going to fuck you till you come."

And right this moment the younger woman sensed it, too, how incredibly aroused even Beckett was and when she grunted these words into her ear, Alexis started to buck and to twitch vividly. She pressed her thighs together and on top of her absolute need to come she started to scream out of sheer desire.

"BECKETT!"

"Yeah, just like this. Let it out when you come."

By this Beckett encouraged the girl to excessively live out her sexual instincts and gasped breathlessly lustful:

"I`m sure I will come right with you when I hear you cry out my name, obsessed with your release. And I want to watch you when you come."

Whimpering out of extreme want Beckett rubbed herself furiously at the girl as she recognized the pleasure rippling through Alexis´ eyes when her orgasm hit. And the moment she felt the vibrations that run through the girl, she came in her ecstasy, too. Her climax rushed through her body and Kate felt a blissfully releasing joy. She kissed Alexis on her cheek and offered her, still heavily panting:

"Just call me when you need it again."

* * *

**I posted this on more than one request also in English. It`s roughly the same story as in German, just with a few changes because of translation. Tell me if you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
